


You are in love

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke escapes from Mount Weather and finds the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in love

**Author's Note:**

> season 2 is killing me. like really. I am slowly dying. 
> 
> enjoy this crazy episode 1 AU. i needed it. 
> 
> Also taylor swift's new album is providing a lot inspiration, be ready for some many fics inspired by her songs.

 

_No proof, one touch / You felt enough_

It happens slowly.

Once Clarke escapes (because, really, there was no other way for her, not anymore.), she runs and runs until she reaches the dropship.

Why she came back here, she didn’t know. She knew no one would be here. But a small part of her wanted someone here. But all that was left was the ruined dropship and the charred ground.

And a message. From her mother, her mother was here, alive, on earth. It’s too good to be true.

But Clarke follows the message anyway. There is no other place to go, not anymore.

*

When she sees the Ark and all the people, she allows herself to feel hope. Hope that they could rescue the others, hope that they could live.

One of the guards grabs her before she could even step foot into the camp. When his hand clasps like iron around her arm, she remembers the Ark, the rules and the punishment.

But it would be different now, it would have to be.

Marcus Kane is summoned by one of the guards and is followed by a women.

Clarke lets out a broken sob, because it’s her _mother_. Who she thought was dead and gone. Clarke breaks through the man’s grips and allows herself to run to her mother.

Abby wraps her arms around her, one hand against her hand, just like before in the skybox, before she was sent to the ground. Abby is shaking, crying, whispering that she loved her, and how she’s sorry, so sorry.  Clarke almost says it back before she remembers, remembers her father and everything her mother has done.  She stiffens in her mother’s arms and forces herself to pull away. Abby reaches for her, just for a moment before she drops her hand.

They both know it’s not the same, not anymore.

“Have you found any of my people?” she asks, “Raven is injured and is out there somewhere, we need to find her, and we need to find all of them.”

Marcus Kane comes over, “We have a few of them. Two of them got into an altercation when we arrived. One is being treated and the other is being held until I can question him.”

“We found Raven,” Abby adds, “She is in a great deal of pain and isn’t coherent right now.”

Clarke swallows and nods, “I want to see the one being held, I want to talk with him before any of you do.”

Kane frowns deeply, “I don’t think that is appropriate, I think it would be better if I spoke to them.”

Clarke remembers what Bellamy said, _who put you in charge._ She would not bow down to Kane. She was a leader in her own right and he would listen to her.

Clarke clenches her jaw, “He is one of my people and I want to see him. And you will take me to him.”  
Kane leans in closer, “They’re my people too,”

 _Maybe once they were,_ Clarke thinks, _but not anymore._

Clarke crosses her arms and stares at him; she won’t back down, not on this.  Kane glances toward Abby, who nods.

“Fine,” Kane says stiffly, “I’ll take you to him.”

*

The Ark is much like it was in space. Guards walk with guns and salute Kane as they walk by.  When they reach one of the doors, Kane nods to the guard and puts in the code. The door slides open.

Clarke feels on edge as she walks in, until the man turns around.

“Clarke,” he says, confession evident in his voice.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Bellamy.”

His face is bloody and bruised. She can only imagine how much pain he was in earlier. Clarke hears the door open again, she turns just in time to see Kane departing.

“How are you here?” he asks, his voice hoarse, “I thought the grounders took you.”

Clarke looks down, the clothes the mountain man gave her were now dirtied with mud and leafs. She shakes her head slightly, “Not grounders, mountain men.”

“Is anyone else with you?” he asks.

“No, what about you?”

“Finn, Raven, and a couple of others,” he pauses before adding, “Murphy.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows, “I take it that’s why you’re in here. Kane told me there was an altercation.”

Bellamy looks away from her. Clarke walks closer to him. She stops about arm’s length distance away.

“I am glad you are ok. I thought with the fire and with the grounder, one of them would have killed you,” she says softly.

He laughs shakily, “No, just battered and bruised. Being tased probably didn’t help either.”

He moves closer, his hand brushing hers.

“I am glad you are ok too,” he says quietly, like he was afraid of someone hearing him.

Clarke brushes her hand against his too. It’s a small touch but it gave her more comfort than the hug her own mother gave her.

_*_

_You keep his shirt/He keeps his word_

Clarke has Kane release Bellamy. She would like to say that he did happily after she forced him to listen to the explanation of the fight but Kane stood by his stance on how they were not animals.

And they weren’t but Kane didn’t understand what it means to be on the ground and survive.

Bellamy never strays far from her side, he doesn’t like the being here, she knows. But with Raven injured and Finn staying by her side as Abby tries to figure out what to do, they can’t leave them.

Clarke draws a map from Camp Jaha to Mount Weather. She tries to remember everything she saw in Mount weather and while she escaped, but everything happened so fast.

At night, most of the families group together in old rooms of the Ark. Clarke knows that her mother has one and that she would like Clarke to join her. But Clarke wouldn’t leave Bellamy on his own. They find an empty room as far away as possible from both Abby and Kane.

More often than not, they take turns sleeping. At first, they don’t mean too. But it seemed like if one was asleep, the other couldn’t.

It feels colder than it did at the dropship. Maybe it was the metal flooring but Clarke couldn’t sleep.

When Bellamy awoke like he usually did, she said softly, “We don’t belong here.”

He snorted, “I don’t belong here. You could if you wanted too.”

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t want to belong here. I don’t want to have a chancellor again, I don’t want to have to blindly follow orders,”

She laughs almost hysterically, “What are we going to do, Bellamy? We can’t go on our own, not with Raven and the bullet in her spine and not without the others. But we can’t rescue the others by ourselves either.”

“We’ll figure something out,” he says.

“Will we?”

“We will, you have my word,” he promises.

Clarke nods and shivers slightly. She lays on her side and turns away from him. She closes her eyes and tries to let sleep overtake her. She feels a jacket fall over her body.

“What are you doing?” she whispers, “I don’t need this.”

“Just shut up and take the jacket, Clarke.”

Clarke huffed but wraps the jacket tighter across her body all the same. The jacket still smelled of smoke and had dirt and probably dried blood on it. But it smelled faintly of pines and Bellamy himself. She closed her eyes again and let herself drift off to sleep.

*

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face/ Pauses, then says, you're my best friend /And you knew what it was, he is in love_

 

Days pass. Clarke can’t help but think the longer they go without rescuing the others, the more it become unlikely that it will ever happen.

Kane and her mother want to form a new council. But the voting process would take too much time out of building the camp for winter.

Bellamy always rolls his eyes when Kane mentions the Ark’s future or new council members.  It reminds her of when they first arrived on earth. How he didn’t care about rules or anyone besides Octavia.

The truth is, Clarke learns, he cares too much.  He tries to hide it, she knows. But he doesn’t do it very well. He never has.

*

Kane isn’t terribly welcoming to their knowledge of earth.

Every time Bellamy or Clarke mentions something that could help them like, maybe move camp closer to an actual water source, or to start saving food now for the winter. Kane just scoffs and maybe rolls his eyes and tells them that the adults will handle it.

That pisses Bellamy off so much.

“Who does he think he is? He knows nothing about earth! We know more than him, then all of them put together,” he rants as they walk through the woods.

They did this often now that it was just the two of them. They walked through the woods, exploring, talking, sometimes they walked in silence, in grief.  Because it feels wrong to be alone, it feels wrong to suddenly have time to explore and talk about themselves.

“I know, Bellamy,” Clarke reassures him.

“They treat us like children. Like they didn’t mean for us to learn to take of ourselves,” he spits out.

Clarke sighs but doesn’t respond. She quickens her pace, moving through the thick greenery. Abby was removing the bullet from Raven back at Camp Jaha. Clarke wasn’t allowed in the surgery, her mother told her it was because she wasn’t properly trained yet.

Like taking out a poisoned knife out of Finn’s side wasn’t enough training.

Clarke continues walking, she didn’t bother to see if Bellamy was following her. She knew he was.

She stops walking when she reaches a small stream. Clarke kneels down in the walk, letting her pants get wet and dips her hands in cold water.

She sees Bellamy sit on a rock out of the corner of her eye. He moves the gun off his shoulder and on to his lap. 

“It’s hard,” he says,

Clarke looks up at him from the water.

“It’s hard to be a leader when our people are gone,” he says softly, “It’s hard not to be that person, you know?”

And she does, she knows that it’s hard to act as if nothing is wrong, as if nothing has changes when everything has.

“Yeah,” she says, “It’s weird, before everything, I would have done anything for a minute alone. Now I just want to go back to normal.”

Bellamy laughs, “It’s funny that normal has become taking care of 100 teenagers.”

Clarke laughs with him.

*

They walk back when it starts to get dark.

As they start to see the light of camp, Bellamy grabs her arm.

He has this odd look on his face. Like the fog has been lifted from his eyes and he is seeing the world clearly for the first time.

“You’re my best friend,” he says suddenly.

Clarke feels a small smile take over her face,

“You’re mine too,” she says softly.

Bellamy moves his hand down to hers and threads their fingers.

He grins his boyish smile, and Clarke feels her throat tighten and her heart feels like it skips a beat.

And she knows what it is, what this is.

*

_You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

Once Clarke notices it, it’s hard not to.

He is always there, and she doesn’t mind it.

In fact, when he isn’t there, it drives her crazy.

When Kane has Bellamy go with him on a scouting trip, Clarke throws a fit. Saying how she doesn’t think he should go with just Kane and the Ark people, that she should go with him, to have his back.

He tells her to calm down, that he has to gain the trust of the Ark and he can’t do that if they both insist that she comes with them.

“It gives them the idea that we don’t trust them,” he says calmly.

“We don’t trust them!” she nearly yells as she paces in the forest.

“They don’t need to know that. Clarke, come on, think for a second. We need to gain their trust if we want to rescue the others,” Bellamy hisses at her.

Clarke crosses her arms. In the back of her head, she knows he is right, that it would help if Kane saw Bellamy as an asset to the camp rather than a hazard.

Didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Fine, do what you want,” she says throwing her arms up.

Clarke turns around and starts heading toward the medical tent where Raven was.

“Clarke, wait up!” she hears him call out to her. She ignores him and continues walking toward the camp.

She feels his hand grasp her arm.

“C’mon princess, don’t be mad,” he says.

Clarke stops walking. Without turning around, she says, “I just don’t want to lose you too.”

 Bellamy pulls her around so she faces him.

He cups her face in his hands, his dark eyes serious.

“You won’t lose me,” he promises.

Clarke smiles weakly at his promise. It hits her right then.

She understood why people go insane after the one they love dies, why men went to war for the people they loved.

Because Clarke would do anything for him, would do anything to keep him safe, to keep him with her.

 

_You can hear in the silence/You can feel it on the way home_

Clarke stops pretending.

She stops pretending they are just friends and co-leaders.

They were always more than that anyway.

When Bellamy comes back from his scouting trip, she hugs him tightly in front of everyone. And she doesn’t care.

Raven smirks, Kane rolls his eyes, Abby frowns, and Finn grumbles. But nothing matters for a second because he is here.

And maybe their life is pretty screwed up and maybe they won’t ever rescue the others.

But sometimes, Clarke thinks she doesn’t care as long as Bellamy is safe. It makes her feel horrible, but Clarke has done the selfless thing, she closed the dropship door. And she knows it was the right thing to do, knows that she shouldn’t regret it. But she just wants to be selfish. And she knows he feels the same way.  She knows it weighs on him, she sees it in his eyes and the way his arms tighten around her at night. 

But for now, they’ll enjoy the moments in between the guilt and the anger.

She loves him, for better or for worse.

And she wouldn’t change it, not for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
